


Liquid

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bibliotech.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliotech.

Dominic didn't know what the song was. He just felt the beat in the air, the bass going through the floor and the crowd and the spot somewhere between his stomach and the small of his back. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, swaying with the music.

He didn't know who the boy was either, slinking through the crowd, movements liquid with the beat and the sound. He just watched, wanted. The boy felt heat on the back of his neck, turned, locked sulty blue eyes with Dominic.

And moved nearer.

**

His skin was liquid under Dominic's mouth, hot tongue unquenched, a name moaned into half-clothed flesh. "Tom." Low, throaty, and Tom's neck arched, feeling the vibrations of Dominic's groans reverberate through him. Mouth seeking his, and Dominic felt his own name wrapped around his tongue, swallowing the murmur.

~

Dominic's tongue worked the familiar contours of Billy's body, over his thigh, licking the dip behind his knee. His hands stroked in unfamiliar exploration of Tom's knees, bent and twitching, his thighs, creamy and jerking. Soft skin under Dominic's hands and Billy's mouth. Tom moaned, gasping, gripping handfuls of bedsheet desperately as Billy sucked on him, hard and soft, fast and slow. Dominic sank deep into Billy and the ensuing throaty groan vibrated down and through Tom, who let go with one long exhaled breath, ending on a hitched "Ah!" as Billy licked him clean, groaning into him.

Tom looked up through a haze, panting as he locked eyes with Dominic, whose arms were around Billy's waist as he rocked into him. Billy's eyes were closed, his mouth was open, and he was gasping, one hand reaching back to hold onto Dominic.

Tom wriggled down the bed until he was level with Billy. Billy jerked and opened his eyes as he felt Tom's hands on him, and leaned down to kiss him lightly as Tom worked his hands up and down in strong, sure strokes.

Dominic and Billy came together, Dominic pressing his lips to Billy's back and moaning, Billy arching his neck, low moans between short gasps, his mouth open, corners curling up in burning pleasure.

And after, in the tangle of limbs and bare skin, wrapped around each other, the three of them slept. And a smile stirred on Tom's lips.


End file.
